


Sleeping at last

by hisalisami



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Ellie has trust issues, F/F, F/M, Joel is kinda a father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity took Joel's daughter, and, in return, Joel took Humanity's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping at last

The first time you and Ellie met, she held a gun to your head and asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

It wasn't like a question, it sure didn't seem like one. 

You were a survivor, out looking for shelter. You were bloody, though, _it wasn't your blood._

You stopped walking after you saw a small shed, covered in snow. You let out a relieved sigh, trying to move your frost bitten fingers in anticipation.

You curiously walked up to the shed in the middle of no where, hoping that you were the first one to discover it.

_Turns out you weren't._

Just in case someone, or, _something_ was in there, you pulled out your revolver and reached for the door knob. Before you could turn the knob, you felt cold metal on the back of your head. You immediatly assumed it was a gun.

You closed your eyes and dropped your revolver to the ground, letting the person behind you know that you didn't come for a fight.

The revolver got lost beneath the thick, white blanket of snow.

You raised your arms above your head, and slowly turned around, facing a girl around your age with bright green eyes and brown hair. She was holding a bottle of something with a needle. Medicene? She didn't look hurt. _Maybe there was someone else inside of the shed?_

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl asked, holding her gun tightly.

You shifted awkwardly in your place, gulping unnoticably.

"Well? Are you gonna fuckin' answer?" Her tone got a bit louder, she got closer to you and shoved her gun into your face.

"I'm a survivor." You managed to get out, feeling intimidated by the girl before you.

"That doesn't answer my fucking question."

You sighed, telling the girl your name and where you were from.

She let out a grunt and turned away from you, walking towards a garage door.

You followed her, and it clearly made her feel quite threatened so she pointed her gun at you once more, making a gesture so you would back off.

"Wait there, and don't do anything stupid or else i'll make you regret it." She said fiercly, slamming the garage door shut.

You waited outside for a moment. You heard a couple of grunts.

You waited out there for what seemed an hour. You could hear a few voices in the distance and tried to hide.

You then saw Ellie, quietly letting the garage door down and telling you to 'shush' with her finger.

You smirked as you remembered what happened after that, and how you met Joel.

He wasn't so sure about you for a couple of weeks, neither was Ellie, but you trusted them with your life. You felt greatful for them to take you in, and give you shelter.

And, one day, you sat down with Ellie and began to talk to her. You opened up to her. Being alone all of your life has made you introverted, but when you were with Ellie you felt weird, but in a good way, perhaps.

She told you about Riley, and how she was immune to the zombie virus. She also told you about a woman named Tess, but told you to never say her name around Joel.

She had a bit, no, a lot of a sailors mouth. You didn't mind, though. You remember a few times where you would cuss inappropriately.

A few hours later, Joel drove you and Ellie to a hospital. 

That was when you found out that Ellie needed to _die_ , in order for _other people to survive._

Who even cared about other people? The world was already fucked up, you've seen things that most fourteen year olds shouldn't see, been through endless pain. Why did she have to die just so other people could live?

Joel couldn't stand it, either. So you both fought for Ellie's life, not stopping until Ellie was safe and not _dead_.

After the last shot fired, you all drove far, far away from that hospital.

You sat next to Joel in the car, Ellie sleeping in the backseat.

When she woke up, Joel lied to her about the cure and how they've stopped trying to find one.

Ellie looked... Disappointed.

Joel looked at you from the corner of his eye, and when you all went to Tommy's he made you promise not to tell her.

You didn't want to tell her. You didn't want her to think that you were selfish.

_But you were._

After a few more months, you had gained Ellie's trust. She would stay up late and keep watch for anything dangerous. She couldn't trust her surroundings anymore.

But you two _were_ safe, you just forgot how to _feel_ safe.

"You don't have to keep watch, you know."  
You scooted closer to Ellie, putting your hand on hers.

"I'm not tired," She whispered, squeezing your hand slightly.

You put your thumb on her chin and turned her head so she could face you properly.

"Don't lie to yourself," You said, in a calm and gentle voice.

You inched closer to her face, cupping her cheeks with both of your hands.

You placed a soft and chaste kiss upon her chapped lips, breaking away a moment later.

She smiled, -a rare thing Ellie would ever do.

"Are we playing detective now?" She mused, sitting criss cross in front of you.

"I hope so, i'd be helluva good detective."

"I'd beat your ass at good cop bad cop any day," She breathed as if she really knew how shitty a detective you would be.

Her eyes stayed half lidded, as the cool air hit your shoulders the corners of your mouth twitched slightly.

"Go to bed, dweeb."

"You first." You replied.

She sighed and got up from the floor and hugged your sitting form.

You tried to get up, but Ellie wouldn't let you out of her tight grasp.

"Okay, El, let go for a sec,"

"Never," Her voice echoed through your ears as she kissed your cheek.

The next thing you knew, you woke up next to her, her arms around you and her legs tangled with yours. 

Every day, you would wake up like this. _With her_.

Screw humanity, she was the only thing that made you feel _human._

**Author's Note:**

> have some feels.


End file.
